the forbidden
by sakouji
Summary: This story takes place in the future so they are all like 18. Zoe is going crazy Kouji falls in love with a new warrior he finds wondering around the forbidden forest. NOT ANOTHER TAKOUJI FIC THANK GOD!


The Forbidden Chapter 1  
  
This story takes place in the future so all of them are like 16 except for the new warrior in the story she is 14....  
"Hey you guys wait up," yelled Tommy. "Ya gotta go faster than that Tommy," replied Koji,"unless of course you wanna get caught by Duskmon! Wait that would make every thing go much faster so you can just slow down!" "Koji that was really mean!" The kids yelled. Koji starts to laugh while the others look at him in disgust. The six legendary warriors are walking down the dusty road toward a huge forest. "Well there it is the forbidden forest should we go?" Takuya asked. "I don't think so its tooooo scary looking!" replied Tommy. Koji replied in disgust," Come on you big babies we'll be fine but if we all don't go in soon I'll go alone!" "NO you can't go alone you might get hurt I'll go too!" Screamed Zoe "PLEASE DONT!!! "Yelled Koji Zoe replied timidly," you don't wanna be alone with me you DON'T like me?!" "Zoe I told you over and over I don't like you like that! Screeched Koji. Zoe starts to cry while Koji makes his way alone to the forbidden forest. "Koji come back here you could be killed!!" hollered Takuya. Koji continues to walk and enters the forest. "I don't need family or friends I can make it fine alone, Koji said quietly. Something behind Koji grabs his shoulder. "AHH WHAT THE?!?!?!?!?!?!?" screamed Koji.  
  
As you can prolly tell I not a fan of Zoe. I know very short chapter but the next on is gonna be long! Ok this is the part where a little spark flashes between Koji and the new legendary warrior happens but you'll have to wait to find out about her till next chapter till then, PEASE!! MrsMinamoto  
The Forbidden  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Who the heck are you..."Koji said slowly. A girl of about 14 walks into the light. " I am Sakura Avalon and you? "Sakura replied " I am Koji Minamoto. What is a young girl like you doing out here alone?" Asked Koji "I'm not that young I'm 14." Sakura said proudly. "Im 11 and I really dont think you should be walking out here alone."Koji said. "No,"replied Sakura,"I've always been alone I dont have any friends." "Could I be your first then? I dont have any real friends either." Koji said studdering. "SURE!!!!"yelled Sakura. All of the sudden a huge gust of wind crashes though the trees. "What the heck???"Sakura screamed. Out of the trees poped Kazemon. "GET AWAY FROM MY MAN!!! screamed Kazemon. "I'm not your man cuz I...I...I'm her man!!!! screamed Koji. Koji's face goes extreamly red. "HUH!?!?!?!?!?" yelled Sakura. "Yeah thats right I'm Sakura's man and you will never change that!" yelled Koji. "Your kidding me! Her you don't even know her!" yelled Kazemon. Sakura is standing there in shock. Kazemon zooms towards Sakura screaming like a maniac and pushes Sakura very hard and she slams into the tree. "Touch her again and I'll...I'll....SPIRIT!!!!!screamed Koji. Koji spirit evolves and in the distances Jesse Kreoger(one of my best friends) is screaming. "Your going to pay for that! Why do you insist on injuring people?! yelled Koji. "You kidding right I dont hurt people...much...MWAHAHAHA!" Kazemon yelled. Kazemon goes crazy and flys into a tree. "Ouch...oh well Sakura are you ok?" Koji yelled. Koji ran toward Sakura while Kazemon De-Spirit evolves and screams Koji. "Yeah I'm fine. But you have a spirit?" asked Sakura "Yeah do you?" Koji asked. "Yep......Execute! Spirit Evolution!!!" screamed Sakura. Sakura spirit evolves and yet again you can hear Jesse Kreoger screaming. "I'm Nakarurumon and you are Lobomon. Nice to see that you have one to so what element are you?' Sakura asked "Oh I'm light." Koji replied. Sakura stands there shocked. "OMG I am too so you're the one who I share my element with? Asked Sakura. "Yeah I guess so." Koji said blushing. Koji had a look on his face like he's thinking god he Hopes she didn't hear what he said about him being her man. "Give it a rest Koji-kun I heard what you said about being my man." Sakura said happily. "Your not mad then?" Koji asked. "Of course I'm not mad, so..do you wanna be my man? Sakura asked timidly. Koji stood there for a minute staring at her blushing like heck. He didn't know what to say even though deep down he loved her like he's never loved before. He wanted to yell out Oh Yeah! But he couldn't he didn't know how it would come out but finally. "OH YEAH!!! I wouldn't have said what I said if I didn't love you!" Koji yelled but then slapped his hand over his mouth. "Did you just say you love me?! Sakura asked in shock. Koji stood there with his hand over his mouth and still blushing and he nodded his head yes. Zoe watched and heard the whole thing. At this time Zoe is thinking to herself how she's going to kill Sakura and steal Koji's heart. In Koji's head he's picturing his wedding with Sakura. In Sakura's head she's picturing their kids. Funny ain't it? Any way thats all for now. Till the next chapter...PEASE!!! MrsMinamoto  
The Forbidden  
Chapter 3  
  
"Koji? Are you there? Daydreaming is fun but snap out of it!" Sakura yelled. Koji continues to stare into space while drooling. He finally wakes up after Sakura tried for the 13th time. She found it very funny when he told her what he was dreaming about even though it wasn't the real thing. "So what did you dream about?" asked Sakura. Koji thought to himself for a minute "I can't tell her what I really dreamt about she would freak out big time, she would never marry me. "I dreamt about. umm.uhh." Koji muttered. Then Zoe got an idea in her little brain that told her to possess Sakura. She got that idea from I have no idea where. I cant stand this. -.- I really hate Zoe. I hate her, I hate her!!! Koji-kun is so sweet and sooooo in love. So yeah back to the story. "No really, what did you dream about huh? Huh? Sakura asked anxiously. "Ok I'll tell you.I.umm.I.Don't wanna tell you." Koji said while blushing ferociously. Sakura is just standing there looking at him like tell! "Why don't you want me to know?" Sakura asked. "It's way to embarrassing to say and you would go crazy and laugh in my face. So I'm not going to tell you." Koji said while blushing even more. "I wont laugh in your face! You can trust me!" She said laughing. Koji looks very embarassed and at the moment SHY!! I mean he's blushing and all sooo... "You promise?" Koji asked timidly. "I promise." Sakura answered. "Ok....here it goes...I dreamt that we...we...umm...uhh..." He said studdering. "Just say it fast and get it over with." Sakura said anxiously. Koji replied really fast when I say really fast I mean really really fast, "I ahd a dream that we got married!"Koji then turned away to make sure that she couldn't see his face that is now red as red can get. "Really? Why are you turned away? Your not blushing are you? Sakura asked. Koji is acting like he can't hear her. 


End file.
